Polyamory
by IslandoftheMidnightSun
Summary: Silver is suffering from heartache upon reflecting on the rocky new combined relationship he shares with his companions. Desperate to make things right, Sonic, Shadow and Silver struggle to curb the jealousy they feel for one another. Through the pain they find that by addressing the feelings they share they become closer to each other. Sonadilver Sonilver Sonadow
1. Heartache

_Heartache_

* * *

It was painful, debilitating even. Who knew that arguments could literally take your life away, draining the very essence of your breath until you succumbed to a numb sadness afterward.

Fatigued, Silver laid upon plush grass surveying the quiet park before him. Whenever the young hedgehog was distressed he would pay a visit to a secluded park that featured a tiny old sandbox playground and a large steep hill overlooking the north side of Station Square. Splayed out on the hill-Silver was lax, once puffy red eyes were now a light pink as the faint ghosts of tear streaks marred his cheeks. He had no idea the relationship he had entered would cause the most heated arguments in his entire life. Granted, the relationship wasn't traditional and if you wanted to be technical you could argue that it was in fact two relationships.

And that was the problem.

A "love triangle" was what the humans called it. However, it usually featured parties that would not settle for more than one partner. For him, his companions had settled yet it was obvious that each had their favorite. The favoritism is what truly destroyed them as it created a burning sense of jealousy for all three of them.

The albino sighed, reflecting on the life he shared with the two. As usual, Shadow spent his days on G.U.N. missions and was gone for split intervals during the week. Sonic was whisked off on adventures months or weeks at a time and Silver had spent his days occupying himself with domestic chores and housework; at times even aiding the other two with their exploits. After being kicked back to the past when the future was re-written, the young hedgehog was mesmerized with simple living, crafting and cooking. His overexposure to a dystopian future had stopped him from truly living and embracing the finer points of life. He was never prepared for the emotional roller coaster to come.

Sitting up, the young hedgehog brought his knees together burying his moist face between them as he felt the wind caress his quills.

Silver had known for a while how much Shadow fancied him. Since they had met the dark hedgehog would watch him with such intensity. At the time Silver could not pinpoint the reason behind it: until the agent started to stalk him. Initially he was put off and avoided the agent at all costs. It was with steely resolve that the youngster listened to the elders stern yet heartfelt proclamation of his feelings and opened himself up to the usually closed off agent. It was the beginning of a passionate relationship for the both of them with Shadow spoiling him at every turn. Silver admitted to himself that he found the dark agent rather handsome. However, originally he had a penchant for another supersonic hedgehog.

Amber eyes softened as they passively glanced at the scenery before them.

 _Sonic_

The hero was absolutely wonderful to the futuristic traveler. He embodied everything he wished he could be and more. His confidence, along with that compassion and wit was just too much. He watched the hero with bated breath and fascination. Every gesture, every step and every syllable was magic to him. He was so lovestruck he couldn't even look him in the eyes. And yet, it seemed the hero had more interest in the very dark agent intent on watching his every move.

The three resolved the issue at hand by admitting the fascination they had with each other. With Sonic at the helm, the three were granted a modest home in Station Square and began to live together. The least competitive of the three and the most naive, Silver celebrated the chance to be with the two that he loved the most, not thinking that he would face a whirlwind of possession and emotional pain.

Shadow was unrelenting, taking every chance he could to cling to Silver and the youngster found himself receiving a large amount of affection from the possessive dark agent. The albino was fine with the attention until he saw the fallen face of his hero of the past. Over time, he watched as the sadness turned into a burning jealousy towards him. The looks Sonic gave him froze his very soul and he more than anything wanted to simply hold the speedster and tell him how much he was loved.

Yet he had to face the truth: Sonic favored Shadow over him. In the same breath, Shadow favored him over Sonic and he had a soft spot for Sonic but was fine loving and entertaining Shadow. Sadly, he was the only one out of the three to actively want to show affection to the both of them. It was with painful resolve that he admitted to himself how futile the three loving each other really was. He would need to tell them how he felt and do something about this rocky relationship.

At once Silver felt a presence behind him.

"Shadow, please leave me alone." Silver muttered once again burying his head between his knees and tilting his head to the side to look away.

He was met with silence until he felt a gloved hand grasp his shoulder. The touch was foreign and fleeting before Silver heard the grass rustle beside him. Timid amber eyes turned and peeked through thin pale legs to catch a glimpse of red and white buckled sneakers in front of him.

Instantly Silver blushed as a feeling of anxiety washed over him. In the blink of an eye bright emerald eyes were peeking right back at him. The younger hedgehog let out a small squeal before lurching his body back to fall flat against the grass, his hands covering his eyes, long quills splayed out beside him. He could hear Sonic crawl to hover over him and sensed the speedster block the sunlight from hitting his hands with his body.

Then, it was silent save for the soft tinkling of a swing set in the wind. Silver tensed, hands still over his eyes as he could feel the others breath ghost across his face.

What did Sonic want?

It was not thirty minutes ago that Silver had stumbled upon Sonic and Shadow fighting. The albino had gone grocery shopping and had come home to unload his purchases when he witnessed the two nose to nose in the kitchen...

 _"I can't do this anymore!" Sonic snapped glaring into Shadows eyes with contempt._

 _"I can't see you with him." Closing his eyes the hero stepped back and turned clenching his fists._

 _"You agreed to this faker! Isn't this what you wanted?" Shadow sneered folding his arms over his chest with a scowl._

 _"I wanted... I wanted you Shadow!" Sonic yelled before turning to the doorway to witness Silver standing there._

 _Silver swore that his heart shattered as he forced himself to meet the gaze of the hero he had fallen for since he had been bent on destroying_ _him so long ago. He could feel his eyes water as he watched the shock of the other. It was all a lie, Sonic only welcomed him because he knew it_ _was the only way to bring Shadow. Silver desperately tried to keep his composure and emotions in check before Sonic took a step toward him._

 _"Silver...I" The guilty hero started, a nervous smile etched across his face._

 _"Don't!" The futuristic hedgehog struggled to stay calm but felt his energy spike as the bag of groceries he was holding dropped to the floor. His control was slipping. Lights flickered before shattering, pieces of glass and plastic showering down upon them. The kitchen sink was bathed in a turquoise glow as it seemingly turned on of its own accord. The extended nozzle whipped through the air violently spraying water on the kitchen floor. The dirty dishes in the sink shattered before the bits and pieces levitated into the air joining various pans and cutlery. The dining table lurched forward before lifting into the air sharply, the chairs following suit. The forgotten groceries flew off the floor and hit the ceiling. A gallon of milk burst in mid air yet the liquid did not spill but simply floated aimlessly._

 _Falling to his knees, Silver clutched his head and panted- his amber eyes taking on an ominous shade of turquoise. Crying out the futuristic hedgehog regained control, dropping the table, chairs, groceries and utensils at once with a flick of his wrist. The table slammed to the floor, a leg breaking on contact. Before Silver knew it he was out the door and soaring through the sky with blurred vision heading to the hidden secluded park to calm down._

Now Sonic was over him and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to punch the hero or attempt to flee from him. Slowly Silver could feel Sonic press himself against him, before he felt lips graze and whisper into his ear.

"I'm sorry."

A wave of anger washed over the albino at those words. With a burst of energy he knocked the other clear off of him. Silver stood, taking his hands off of his eyes to finally glare at the other, his embarrassment long gone.

"Don't tease me." Silvers tone was stern in an attempt to suppress his emotions. Still, his eyes welled up with angry tears once again.

"Silver...please listen to me." Sonic gasped out as he shakily stood from the ground, a trickle of blood running from his nose.

"No! You have already made it pretty clear how you feel about me!" Silver snapped walking away from the other to take off. "I am going to pack, and I'm not stupid Sonic. I know the only reason why you are here apologizing is to please him." The futuristic hedgehog avoided looking at the other before once again taking to the sky.

Silver flew towards the small picturesque house that they shared before realizing that Sonic was following him from below. With a burst of power, the youngster shot across the sky hoping that he would at least make it home before the other. No such luck as he saw the hedgehog waiting for him at the front door. Silver simply flew over the house to the back of the second story to take advantage of his open window. Climbing through, Silver sighed as he saw that Sonic was already in his room.

"Can we talk about this?" The blue blur stepped towards him and Silver felt the urge to look at him but refrained. In all honesty he had expected Shadow to be with them and at least say something about the commotion.

Digging around in his closet Silver pulled out a suit case and gathered his personal belongings and essentials with Sonic hovering beside him. After carefully arranging his things in his suitcase Silver opened his nightstand and rummaged through his drawer to pull out his wallet before resuming his search for something else.

After rummaging around some more Silver panicked looking under his pillows and tearing apart his covers.

Where is it?

"Silver, I have it. Shadow showed it to me."

Silver froze still clutching his covers before turning towards the other slowly. A soft look was on the heroes face as he watched Silver before continuing.

"I read it and I know how you feel. I feel the same about Shadow."

"Maybe I can learn to..."

"No, I can't force you to feel for me. Just give it to me."

Sonic sighed running a hand across his face in desperation.

"Silver, I haven't even given you a chance. You and I both know I have been avoiding you since this whole thing began."

The speedster paused before continuing.

"I didn't come to you to please Shadow. Heck, he didn't want me to talk to you. I think he's as jealous of me as I am of you."

Silver crossed his arms angrily, looking very much like the hedgehog mentioned in the conversation. "Just give it to me Sonic. I'm not going to let you pretend to like me." The white hedgehog zipped up his suitcase and levitated it beside him.

"Silver, you know I can't pretend. You knew I was jealous of you. I can't fake my feelings. That's not me!" Sonic explained gesturing to his heart.

"I see now how stupid I've been. I want to give you a chance, like you have given Shadow."

Silver simply walked out of the room his belongings levitating beside him. As for what Sonic read, he would ask Shadow to give it to him later. Sonic followed him downstairs into the living-room that was joined with the kitchen. The first story was torn to shreds. The couch was ripped apart, stuffing spilling from it's sides. The floor lamp was toppled over, the top crushed on the floor. A plethora of books were strewn about and the bookshelf had toppled over the coffee table.

Silver turned in shock to the kitchen to look at the damage he caused to find it ten times worse than how he remembered it. What was once a brand new modern kitchen provided by the city of Station Square had been reduced to a pile of rubble.

Sonic stepped beside him somberly, his emerald eyes surveying the damage.

"Shadow and I fought after you left."

Silver nodded, understanding what happened the moment he walked downstairs.

" Heh...The kitchen is out of commission. How about I take you out for a bite before you go? Please?" Sonic turned to him, a soft apologetic smile on his face. Silver's heart gave a soft flutter at the smile as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"F...Fine." Feeling a bit peckish the younger of the two dropped his suitcase with a thud, and turned fully to finally give the other his full attention.

"So..." Sonic tested out the word trying to gauge the others reaction. "I heard Shads mention you like sushi; do you want that?" Sonic grinned as he caught the blush of the other.

"Sure" Silver shrugged looking away timidly. All this attention from the one he desired was making him nervous. Sonic didn't typically look at him this way, nor did he go out of his way to spend time alone with him.

" I know the perfect place." The spirited hero grasped the hand of the other before attempting to run. Silver simply held him in place with his powers.

"Sonic, I can't keep up with you; you are going to drag me across the floor if you run while holding my hand." Letting go of the hero's hand Silver stepped away to try to keep his distance. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach wouldn't stop after holding the speedsters hand.

" Then it looks like we are going to have to improvise." Sonic smirked with a jolly wink as he swept Silver off his feet and took off.

The rush of wind and pressure was exhilarating, but what was more exciting was simply being held by the seemingly untouchable blue blur. In no time at all they arrived at a hole in the wall sushi joint with tinted windows and a would be bright neon sign that read "Octopus". Carefully depositing Silver on the ground with a tender caress of the cheek, Sonic watched the others reaction to the exterior of the restaurant with amusement. Not to be won over purely by external appearances Silver walked in with Sonic in tow.

The place was dark and empty as it was a Monday and still relatively early in the day. A long thick cobalt light lined the perimeter of the restaurant giving the establishment an ethereal glow. Placed in the back was an electronic flashing rainbow sign that featured the chefs special rolls menu. Clear racks housed bottles of wine and alcohol for display (which Silver thought was very peculiar) and the tables were completely modern and sleek. A large neon lit salt water aquarium was placed in the front mesmerizing Silver. All in all the interior was such a contrast to the exterior which Silver half expected and appreciated. As soon as they walked in they were enthusiastically served- Sonic seemingly being a regular to the place.

They were placed in the back with a small flickering candle between them. A comfortable silence settled between the two as they quickly scanned the menu for drinks and decided on sharing a combination sushi plate.

When the waiter was ready to take their drinks they were ready to order.

"What would you like to drink Sir?" Sonic flashed his signature smile before responding. "A glass of white Yokaichi Mugi for me please."

"And you." The waiter turned to Silver as he scribbled on his small pad.

"A lemonade please."

"Oh come on Silvs! Live a little!" Sonic chuckled before addressing the waiter. "He'll have an Electric Lemonade and we will have the combination B platter. Thanks."

After flashing the appropriate license on Silvers end with a nod the waiter disappeared, leaving a distressed Silver gaping at the one across from him.

"S...Sonic, you don't drink!"

It was a well known fact that Sonic could not hold his alcohol. In fact it was how everyone figured out his orientation and his affinity for Shadow among other things. This was why the hero avoided drinks at all costs-because he could be brutally honest when drunk.

"Heh, heh... yeah. Kinda want a drink now though." Rubbing the back of his quills the hero gave a nervous smile. "Oh" Silver paused practically feeling just how nervous the other really was before steering the conversation. They spent a good amount of time with small talk trying to ignore the issue presented an hour ago.

The food and drinks finally came and a steady silence was once again shared as they ate their fill. Silvers manners at the table were moderate but Sonic's social behavior left much to be desired. When a good portion of the food was gone Sonic ordered another glass of Shouchu.

Alarm shot across Silvers system as he watched Sonic down his second glass. He was barely done with his cocktail himself. He watched as the attentive kind smile was replaced with a lazy grin, the hero's body slouching in his seat.

"You know, I always knew Shads had a thing for ya." Sonic's gaze was slightly glazed and uneven as it seemed he was talking to Silver's chest and not at him.

"I was sooo jealous." He elongated his "so" and licked his lips after jealous.

"Cuz' you are so damn hot." Sonic smirked mischievously and leaned forward pressing his hands against the table to steady his body.

Realizing that though Sonic wasn't trashed he was already way past sober- Silver asked for the check and ate the last two pieces of sushi.

" You're drunk Sonic. We need to go." The younger of the two slightly panicked as he waited for the waiter. It was only a matter of time before Sonic said or did something he would regret.

"I bet he gets turned on by that cute, innocent bit you got going on. I mean, who wouldn't?!" The blue blur raised his voice at the last sentence flinging his arms to the sides whacking his empty glass before Silver could steady it with his powers."

"To be honest, it's those powers that make me hot and bothered. Bet you could do a lot with em'. Heh... maybe you do-do a lot with em." Sonic leered before finally meeting Silver's eyes. A hot blush washed over Silver as he avoided the look biting his lip in embarrassment.

Finally the waiter came to deposit the bill and Silver all but lunged for it.

"Hand it over Silv, I'm paying." The hero swayed to the side and swiped the checkbook from the others hand. Silver watched in awe as the other struggled to pull his card out of his wallet and sign for the tip and the meal. As they waited for the transaction to be processed Sonic propped his head on his hand and stared at Silver in a daze.

"You're lips are really full." Sonic blinked lazily and took a deep breath before speaking again. "...and sometimes...you smell like a sugar cookie."

"Sonic, shh- have some ginger." Silver quickly picked up said ginger with his chopsticks and thrust it towards the drunken speedster. Sonic blinked slowly when offered the ginger before smirking.

"Only if you give me a kiss." The hero sang out, surprisingly on key.

At that moment Sonic's card was returned and they were free to leave. Wobbly, Sonic stood up, whacking into the chairs behind him.

"Whoa, can't control nothin' good."

As they left they were thanked with Sonic giving them a slurred "You're welcome" ending in a comical hiccup. Shaking his head, Silver yanked him out of the restaurant embarrassed yet amused at his antics. Silver sighed, if only Shadow was here. He would probably toss the drunk hero over his shoulder and chaos control them to the house. Admittedly Silver was a little tipsy but no where near as tipsy as the other.

Outside of the restaurant and clinging to Silver, Sonic whispered.

"Silvs. I honestly had no idea you liked me so much." Silver could smell the alcohol in his breath as he leaned down to listen to his whispers.

"You seemed scared of me, and you never looked me in the eyes." He chuckled and coughed lightly.

"When you agreed to stay at the house you never really said you liked me like that. I thought it was to continue to stay with Shadow."

Passionate emerald eyes met his and Silver was speechless as the other continued.

"So, I was kinda jealous and angry and wanted Shads to myself. Shads was always with you and seemed to avoid me." Sonic's speech was hardly slurred and Silver could plainly see the solemn look on the usually joyful ones face.

"Let's continue this after we take you home." Silver reasoned, picking up and shifting the hero in his arms as he took flight. Though he had no idea where they were he was able to find out which direction the house was located by simple observation.

"Silvs... you're an angel." Sonic sleepily muttered. Save for that comment the hero was largely silent during flight. By the time they arrived at the house Sonic had passed out.

Kicking the door open, Silver swayed as his fatigue caught up with him from exhibiting such a large amount of telekinetic energy in one day."Mmph...you're heavy." Silver muttered with a small smile as he looked at the peaceful face and perfect body hanging limp in his arms.

Trudging up the stairs to the bedrooms Silver noticed a post-it at the top of the stairway. Balancing Sonic in his arms Silver grasped the post-it and read it:

 **International G.U.N meetings. Be back Thursday. We will settle this then.** **~Shadow**

Sighing, Silver crumpled the note and discarded it before heading to Sonic's room. Sonic's room wasn't what many expected. The hero had few belongings, he simply had a bed and a long mirror. A few socks and books were scattered here and there but nothing to suggest it belonged to a world renowned hero.

Silver stepped into the room and rushed to the bed. The speedsters weight was making his frail arms give out. As soon as he reached the bed his foot connected with something underneath it, causing Silver to trip and drop the others body on the bed before face-planting on the hero's soft belly.

Blushing furiously at his mistake, Silver backed off quickly and crouched to look at the offending object that caused his slip up. A shoe box was barely peeking out from under the bed skirt and sticking out of it was exactly what Silver had been looking for- his journal. Peeved the young hedgehog swiped the shoe box and opened it, pulling out his journal and taking a look at the contents inside.

The box was filled with pictures of everyone they knew. Smiling, Silver remembered a few of them and softly laughed at documented evidence of pranks the blur blur had pulled. Digging further through all the memories Silver found two small manila envelopes. One was old and yellowed and the other seemed newer but was slightly ripped and taped up.

Curious, Silver opened the old one first and pulled out old polaroids of Sonic and Tails when they were much younger. Various pictures of Tails working on the tornado, sleeping soundly under a palm tree and pictures of the two of them posing next to one of the doctor's opened capsules greeted him. Smiling softly, Silver carefully put away what he knew was probably the most cherished pictures Sonic owned before opening the second envelope.

A long thin tear was in the side of the envelope, causing a shower of photos to fall in Silvers lap and on the floor. What Silver was met with shocked him. Gasping, Silver witnessed countless pictures of Shadow and himself on the floor, all of which had obviously been taken without their consent. The majority of the pictures of Shadow were focused on his backside.

One of the pictures of the dark agent was very worn down (Obviously a favorite) and even Silver had to admit that he found the picture amazing. In it, Shadow was sitting on his motorcycle cleaning a gun. Of course, the picture was taken from the backside - granting the viewer a delicious view of the ultimate lifeform's ass.

Not ready to focus on the pictures of himself- Silver sorted through various Shadow pictures which included the agent talking to Rouge and a few of him glaring at the obviously pervy cameraman.

All in all, Shadow was undeniably sexy.

Biting his lip, Silver turned to finally focus on the pictures of himself. Various pictures of him sleeping soundly and cooking were the first to meet his eyes. Strangely enough they were not the least bit perverted. Breathing a sigh of relief tinged with a hint of sadness, Silver started to clean up the mess at hand. Some small part of him wished Sonic would find him physically appealing like Shadow.

After putting away half of the photos he realized he had missed some that had scattered under the bed. Pulling the pictures from under the bed Silver froze and gazed upon a small pile of pictures of him he hadn't seen. They were pictures of him flying; the pictures were taken from below giving the viewer a full view of his physique. Blushing hard once again, Silver started to put the extras away until he came across a picture far different from the rest. He remembered exactly when it was taken though he never saw it being taken.

Two summers ago, Amy hosted a beach party at Seaside Hill. She went all out on refreshments and entertainment for the majority of Sonic Team. Feeling a little overwhelmed due to the large crowd- Silver decided to walk along the shore and pick up seashells to give to Cream later. When he felt he had traveled far enough from the group he bent down to start collecting. He didn't need others to see the little extra blessing between his legs.

Unfortunately, Sonic managed to capture just that in a photo. Bent over in front of the sea the viewer could barely make out a soft pucker, the back of his balls and soft feminine lips in between the two of them. While the pictures of Shadow exhibited the sultry curve of the ultimate lifeform's ass, this picture clearly caught Silver's futuristic reproductive anatomy on display.

Silver was in shock, how long did Sonic know? His gloved hand felt the picture and realized that their was a dried crispy substance on the corner of it.

"What is this?" Silver whispered, pinching the corner of the picture with his glove as the substance flaked off. The answer hit him.

"Oh, it's...oh." Quickly dropping the picture in the envelope with the others Silver in a trance pushed the shoebox under the possibly horny hero's bed, retrieved his journal and left.

Fatigued, the young albino retired to think about his findings and finally sleep. So Sonic did in fact find him attractive. The hero's initial disdain was fueled by jealousy due to his proximity to Shadow. Which wasn't quite fair to Silver. Sleepily Silver climbed into bed. Tomorrow he would see how things went. If Sonic wanted to attempt to stop his jealousy and include him he would give him a chance.

* * *

I have posted this story on inkbunny and I am just poppin' it up on here. I'm focusing on finishing Silver and Gold (finally) and will be posting another brand new story after finishing this one. For years these stories have been in the back of my mind bugging me. I want to always finish what I start.


	2. The Truth

_The Truth_

* * *

Barely conscious Silver flipped over in his bed, trying to find the elusive sweet spot to fly back to dreamland once again. He grasped at his blankets blindly attempting to pull them closer to his form. The morning was chilly and Silver wasn't about to lose the battle to the waking world. His still gloved hand finally grasped a corner of his blanket only to find that it was for some reason stuck and would not budge.

Grimacing with his eyes tightly shut Silver pulled and pulled to no avail. Growing limp he opened bleary eyes to come face to face with the bright emerald eyes of Sonic. Sonic was sitting on his bed effectively pinning the blankets Silver had kicked off in the night down. Grinning widely the speedster gingerly poked Silvers side.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty."Sonic teased.

Moaning, Silver rolled to the other side before curling up and closing his eyes once again. There was a pause before Silver felt soft hands rake up and down his sides. Giggling and gasping Silver quickly rolled off and stood next to the bed sleepily.

Chuckling, Sonic crawled off the bed and in the blink of an an eye gave Silver a quick peck on the cheek.

"Brought breakfast home for us. You don't mind eating here do ya?"

"I don't mind at all. What did you get?" Silver blushed, unsure as to return the kiss with a peck on the cheek or simply let it go.

"Eh, well... I kinda got everything." Sonic scratched the side of his quills absentmindedly before counting off everything he purchased on his fingers. "...Pancakes, a hash brown, sausage, eggs, bacon, a parfait and some coffee."

"You know Shads likes those swiss rolls and fruity pancakes and I like sausage and eggs but I wasn't quite sure what you like."

Silver smiled remembering the dishes and baked goods he made for them before responding.

"I like just about anything. Thank you for getting breakfast."

"Heh, no problem! Anything for you Silv." Snapping his fingers the speedster continued "Oh yeah, we don't have a fridge right now so we are going to have to eat it all. Or I could take some to Tails." Sonic added as an afterthought.

Nodding Silver picked up his boots and followed Sonic down the stairs to grab his luggage to find and put on a fresh pair of gloves and socks.

"Why do you want to eat inside? Should we eat upstairs?" Silver questioned as he pulled his socks on while avoiding the debris on the floor.

"I'm not feeling to hot after last night and I was thinking we could eat on the roof." Sonic explained as he picked up plastic bags in one hand and a cup carrier with two cups of coffee in his other hand.

"Do you need help?" Silver slipped his boots on and stretched out his hand, intending to mentally grasp the packaged food from Sonic's hands.

"Don't worry about it. Leave it to me." Sonic winked with a smile as he held the packages and started to carefully make his way outside and to the roof.

"Okay, I need to get ready. I guess I'll meet you there."

After arranging his quills and washing his face and hands Silver floated out the window and took to the roof. There, on a relatively flat portion towards the middle of the house Sonic was laying arms crossed behind his head with one foot propped upon his knee. Seeing that his eyes were closed, silently Silver floated above him from behind taking in his serene expression. A feeling of innocent affection washed over Silver, and he blushed hotly at the speedsters features that spread warmth within him.

Gently leaning down Silver lightly kissed the very tip of the hero's nose before quickly recoiling just in time to see the speedsters right eye snap open and a warm smile grace his face. Slightly embarrassed at initiating the simple kiss, Silver started to float upward before being yanked into peach furred arms.

"Come ere'." Sonic smirked as he grasped the wrist of the youngster and pulled him into a hug whilst nuzzling him. Flushed Silver nuzzled back, softly burrowing his muzzle in the side of the hero's quills. Relaxing in Sonic's arms, Silver enjoyed a moment he had dreamt of since he began living with the elusive blue blur.

A growl below him snapped him out of his reverie. Sonic sheepishly smiled.

"Oh, you must be hungry!" Feeling warm and elated from the moment Silver laughed and levitated the packaged food and drinks towards them, taking out the sausage and eggs container for the speedster.

The two ate in silence watching Station Square come alive. Shivering, Silver sipped on his coffee. He found the past to be much colder than his previous future.

Letting out a small burp, Sonic cleared the food intending to give what they didn't touch to Tails."I'm going to drop these of with Tails. When I come back what do you want to do?"

Silver sighed "We need to fix the house before Shadow comes back."

"Don't worry about it. I called a contractor. They should be here tomorrow; we just need to clean up the mess." With a quick kiss to to the forehead Sonic left Silver to his thoughts.

The albino returned to the house taking his coffee with him. Using his powers he took several trips to discard what had been broken and organize what had been spared into boxes. Sonic returned and started cleaning up the shattered glass and plaster on the floor before vacuuming the carpet in the living area. When the first story was clean they surveyed the actual damage to the house.

"I hope we can afford this." Silver worried, as he felt the holed up cabinets.

"I hope the city can afford us." Sonic shook his head smiling.

"Sonic, why didn't you take the fight outside? You two normally are not this…careless."Silver questioned as he gestured to the hedgehog shaped holes in the wall and singed items that had been previously inflicted with chaos spears. Silver's telekinesis episode had done no where near as much damage as Sonic and Shadow. The hero gazed upon the damage with a solemn look and finally responded.

"After you heard our argument we sort of …just… snapped."

"Why were you two arguing in the first place?" Silver pushed trying to get to the bottom of the issue.

"I… was confronting Shadow. I guess ever since we have started living together I have felt a little bit left out too." Sonic sat down on one of the boxes around him, running a hand across his face.

"It didn't go so well, and after I had hurt you I realized that I was being just like him." Silver joined him. It wasn't often that Sonic shared his feelings and Silver was savoring the moment.

"We need to talk about this. All of us." Silver responded genuinely taken with the hero's confession.

Nodding, Sonic added "But for now, let's enjoy ourselves. I was thinking we could do a little shopping. we need a fridge' at least."

* * *

It wasn't often Shadow doubted himself. He had trained himself to deal with consequences far beyond what others would comprehend. And yet, he was wary about a subject he had little to no expertise in. As he was chauffeured and presented to different world leaders and shoved into various meetings he couldn't help but ponder on the state of his companions. Usually, the dark agent would curb emotion on the job for the sake of his missions. But, for the first time his personal life took center stage in his mind.

Shadow was currently sitting in a meeting discussing military costs. The hedgehog gave next to no input on the matter, knowing how insulted humans would get if he voiced his opinion on their need for military supremacy.

Which was ironic considering his place in all of it.

Still, he found himself tuning out the crisp gentleman giving an in depth presentation in favor of reflecting on what was to occur once he returned home. Internally, the dark hedgehog had admitted to himself that he had been a good part of the reason why things went haywire. Fully knowing Sonic's jealously he had continued to ignore the speedster and shower his affections on Silver. The truth was he did enjoy the cocky hero. He had developed feelings for the annoyance long before he had met Silver. Back then his feelings were kept a secret until he had met Silver who he was able to connect with on a more emotional level. Then the three had decided to pursue a relationship together. Part of him wanted Silver for himself, and part of him wanted Sonic for himself.

He realized, subconsciously, he wanted to keep them away from each other.

Now, he was facing the consequences.

Taking a casual sip of the coffee placed before him, Shadow desperately hoped that the two back home would be able to patch things up. He recalled his fight with Sonic. The sparing was emotionally driven and hectic destroying the beautiful kitchen the three had just barely acquired. And then as a last ditch effort, before he left he had thrown Silver's journal directly at the hero's face. Silver wouldn't be to happy once he found out that Shadow would regularly read it and had taken it.

Still it was with heavy resolve that Shadow admitted to himself how broken their three way relationship really was. He hoped the speedster had taken the time to read the little book and hoped that when the time came they would be able to resolve the issue. If Silver did not accept Sonic after their outbursts then things would be a bit harder. The day after tomorrow he would need to apologize to both of them.

* * *

"The new stove and refrigerator won't be here until tomorrow. Are you sure we should be buying food?" Silver asked pushing the shopping cart down the snacks isle.

"Yeah, I was thinking you and I could go do a little camping. We are already using the icebox, we'll just take it with us." Sonic responded heartily as he threw a bag of marshmallows and a bar of chocolate in the cart.

"Camping? Sonic...for a good part of my life all I did was camp." Silver eyed the marshmallows with distaste.

"As did I." Sonic smiled as he picked up a box of graham crackers.

"Where are we going to camp?" Silver reluctantly asked sighing as he pushed the cart over to the meat section.

"A little place Tails and I camp at for fun. What do you want to eat for breakfast tomorrow?" The two stopped and gazed at the selection of breakfast sausage and deli sliced cut meat.

"Hmm... maybe sausage and eggs? Or do you want some bacon?" Sonic asked as he reached for sausage links and some thick bacon.

"Wait, forget the bacon but get the maple sausage links." Silver called out at the end of the isle as he grabbed a small four pack of eggs that were on sale. Placing the items in the cart the two carried on. "You picked up potatoes when you were shopping last time right? " Sonic asked as he lead the way to the vegetables and fruits section.

"Yeah, let's see: we wasted the milk and cheese but I also bought potatoes, shallots, jam, french bread, apples, carrots and ground beef." Silver answered as he moved over to the baked goods and picked up a box of light-blue frosted sugar cookies.

"Silvs, we don't need that." Sonic crossed his arms half-heartedly whilst smiling.

"Please? Don't be like Shadow." Silver pouted, holding the box of confections to his fluffy chest protectively.

"Aww...I can't say no to you." Sonic chuckled as he moved to the other, taking the box of treats before leaning in for a quick kiss. Blushing profusely at being kissed in public the albino hedgehog placed his hands over his lips in shock as Sonic smirked, dropping the box in the cart.

"Alright, lets pay and head home." The speedster chirped as he made his way to the check out pushing the cart with a flustered Silver trailing behind him.

* * *

 _I always forget how persuasive Sonic is_. Silver mused flying beside the blue blur towards a campsite as he mentally shifted the icebox in front of him to the side whilst adjusting his backpack. They had been journeying to the campsite for an hour, going at a slow pace due to the provisions they were carrying. They traveled along the coastline, until they were far away from the bustling cities and growing townships. They passed fertile farmland and shabby but happy surfer communities until they found themselves at a reserved park protected by the government along the beach.

The two made their way through the sand finding a spot that was far enough from the tide to set up. Together they pitched the tent and set up a fire ring just as the sun was beginning to set.

Silver sat, watching the flicker of the fire before him light up and accentuate Sonic's concentrating expression as the hero stirred a pot of stew above it. The beach was tranquil but cold. The albino wrapped his arms around himself tightly and moved closer to the fire. A bowl of stew was gently placed in his hands as the speedster joined him. Finishing the stew Silver realized it was time to go to bed. The tent they set up would barely fit the two of them and Silver had a sneaky suspicion Sonic was looking forward to a little something on the beach, judging from all the looks he had given him as he was helping set up. It was at that moment Silver was sharply reminded of the photo.

Silver collected their dirty utensils and dish ware to gently wipe them clean before putting them away. As he cleaned he could feel Sonic watching him intensely from beside the fire. Was he really okay with having intercourse with him after their little outburst that barely happened the day before. He knew Sonic lusted for him, but did he really care for and love him? When he first had intercourse with Shadow it had brought them closer together. Would it be the same for Sonic? Come to think of it, when was the last time the hero had sex? He wasn't necessarily involved with anyone besides them from what the public knew. All those times he had been taking Shadows passion Sonic had been ignored. It was no wonder Sonic was jealous of him!

Silver turned and watched as Sonic stood up from beside the fire ring to stretch before calling out to him.

"I'll be back, nature's calling." Sonic saluted and winked before picking up a roll of toilet paper and leaving the beach.

Before Silver was aware of what he was doing he extinguished the fire with his powers before taking off down the beach as soon as Sonic was out of sight. Perching on a large cliff a good ways from the camp Silver realized how nervous he was about sleeping with the blue blur especially after what had happened lately.

He needed a little space.

But, Sonic and Shadow had practically given him everything. Without them, Silver would have been homeless. He had no possessions or wealth in the past and his possessions in the future were non existent after it had changed. He owed them a lot. What about Shadow? Would he be angry if he knew they were thinking of getting it on while he was gone? No. Shadow knew how much Silver desired Sonic and had agreed to "sharing" right? But his actions proved otherwise.

So should he? Silver stood to leave, resolving to see how the night played out. Maybe he was embellishing and Sonic's looks weren't lusty. Maybe the hero had no intentions of wanting him. With that thought the young hedgehog made his way back to camp. As he was flying back to camp he witnessed Sonic carefully zip around the campsite looking for him before noticing him and running up to him.

"Where'd you go?" Sonic questioned as he skidded to a halt careful not to spray him with sand.

" I...went sightseeing." Silver stuttered looking away briefly.

"Oh yeah? What did ya see?" Sonic placed a hand on his hip and gave Silver a look that implied he wasn't buying it.

Silver hesitated to answer. He wrung his hands nervously before Sonic spoke up once again.

"You're a terrible liar Silvs. What's up?" Silver looked into Sonic's eyes and saw a bit of frustration laced with concern.

"Sonic, you don't...expect anything out of me tonight do you?" Silver asked as he watched the concern on Sonic's face melt away into shock.

Now it was Sonic's turn to look away awkwardly. " Well I can't say it didn't cross my mind." Sonic sheepishly answered scratching his back quills nervously.

"I mean, yesterday we just you know... and I want to try and see if we can make it work but, this might be too fast." The albino explained and blushed realizing that his suspicions were correct.

"Silver if you feel a certain way just tell me; I would never force anything out of you. How about we talk about this at camp." Holding out his hand Sonic waited for Silver to finally grasp it before they walked back to camp. Heading for the tent they took their shoes off, placed them in a sealed bag and crawled inside after zipping up the entrance. Reaching up, Sonic turned on the battery operated hanging lamp above them and focused on Silver waiting for him to continue.

Feeling shy under the others gaze Silver fiddled with his sleeping bag and blankets before he gained the courage to honestly bring up everything. Communicating wasn't one of Silver's strong suits.

"Sonic, when was the last time you had sex?"

Taken aback by the direct question the hero laughed awkwardly.

"It's been a while. Not since Sally..." Sonic looked away solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Feeling guilty about bringing up the subject Silver tried to steer the conversation in a slightly different direction.

" You... are bisexual right?" Sonic nodded wondering what Silver was getting at.

"So why Shadow and I? Why two guys?" Silver asked openly wondering if the hero would admit about knowing that Silver had a little special gift.

"Silver, what gender you two are doesn't really matter to me. I love both of you for who you are even if I do get a bit jealous at times." The hero answered honestly with a genuine smile.

"Sonic, I took back my journal and I saw your pictures of ...us." Silver watched Sonic's eyes widen and his muzzle go a shade lighter.

"For how long did you know about...me?" Silver berated himself for putting the other in such an awkward position but his curiosity was too strong.

"Heh, Silvs when you are flying near me its sort of easy to see...well... if you are looking." Sonic coughed and struggled to keep his composure as he thought about the younger hedgehogs bits on display and realized just how close the two where at that very moment.

"Oh, I see." Silver nodded before watching Sonic's muzzle flush pink and the hero avoid contact with him.

"Sonic are you okay?" Concerned, Silver leaned closer to the flustered hero. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Silv. Heh...I'm should just... go to sleep." Sonic shifted his hands under the covers and turned over quickly to face away from the younger one.

"Okay... um, can you hand me the extra blankets? It's kind of cold and they are on your side." Silver silently watched the hero slowly turn over and drag the blankets across his body to Silver's side.

Realizing that he must of seriously annoyed Sonic with his questions for him to be avoiding him the albino uttered a soft good night as he reached up to turn off the hanging lamp above them. However, as hewas about to flip the switch Silver noticed a prominent bulge under the covers. Realizing instantly what was going on, Silver turned off the light and snuggled into the back of the hedgehog beside him. Sonic tensed hoping that Silver would not discover or be put off by his reaction to their earlier conversation. The younger hedgehog admitted earlier that he was afraid to engage physically and Sonic didn't want to scare him off.

Carefully, Silver started to slowly massage Sonic's shoulders. Rubbing in slow but deep circles the futuristic hedgehog trailed his hands down the others arms to rest his hands on Sonic's hands that were desperately covering his crotch. Sonic involuntarily jerked at the feel of Silver's hands and gasped when they met with their target.

"Silvs you don't have to... you said!" Sonic started, trying not to lose it.

"This is my fault, let me fix it." Silver whispered in the speedsters ear as he removed the hands in his way to feel the hero's package. Gripping the base of the shaft Silver jerked the organ, gripping and pumping the flesh with steadfast pressure and accuracy. Panting, Sonic spread his legs and involuntarily bucked into the hand pleasuring him. Slipping under the covers the albino maneuvered his body between the speedsters spread legs to carefully slip his mouth around the organ and rapidly flick his tongue over the slit of the exposed member.

Sonic groaned, the attention to the sensitive head was sending shocks of pleasure to his brain. Tasting pre-cum, Silver began to fondle the others balls as he started to deeply swallow the length in his maw. The younger hedgehog almost choked on the length as he thrust it further down his throat. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he realized that the hero's meat before him was a bit longer than Shadow's. Continuing to suck deeply and thrust faster, Silver tasted the veiny shaft and deduced that though Sonic's was longer, Shadow's was definitely thicker. Looking up as he sucked he watched the half lidded eyes and blissful expression of the one he secretly desired for so long.

"Huck!" Sonic cried out as he tensed. Silver thrust as deep as he could and relaxed before feeling the organ throb in his mouth as warm thick streams of spunk traveled down his throat. Silver waited as Sonic rode out his orgasm and then proceeded to clean the organ softly with his light pink tongue.

Silver gasped as he was pulled up into a deep kiss courtesy of the extremely satisfied hero. Silver sensually kissed back and broke for air.

"Silvs... that was _amazing_." Sonic praised breathless as he pulled the fluffy white hedgehog closer. "I've got to pay you back later if you'll let me." Sonic nuzzled into the crook of Silver's neck and kissed it.

"Thank you Sonic."

Sonic quirked an eyeridge. "Thank you for what? I should be thanking you!"

"Thank you for this time we've spent together."

* * *

Oh where oh where is Shadow? Where oh where oh where is Shadow? Where oh where oh where is Shadow? Where can Shadow be?

Yeah- I've been craving me some Sonilver. I **need** the Sonilver.


	3. Amend

_Amend_

* * *

The following morning met Silver and Sonic with a sense of unbridled joy as they had enjoyed each others company that night. Nestled together in the compact tent, neither were eager to separate to greet the brisk morning until Silver realized that they forgot about something.

Yawning, Silver nuzzled against the other, subconsciously wondering if the speedster would be as grumpy as Shadow when he woke up.

"Sonic, wake up...the contractor and appliances!" Silver whispered urgently as he gently rubbed the sides of the tired hero. Stretching while half awake Sonic sleepily opened an eye and lazily smiled. "Tails is going to meet them."

"Oh, that's great. I guess I'll make breakfast." Rubbing his eyelids Silver stood up to leave only to be yanked right back down. "Hey! Where's my morning kiss?" Sonic smirked drinking in the sight of the youngsters bed head.

"Sonic! We have morning breath!" Silver panicked as the comical hero pinned him down to the bed of sleeping bags and blankets and attempted to give him a sloppy kiss.

"Sonic wai-" Silver struggled before Sonic hit his mark and deeply kissed the one below him. Breaking away the blue blur laughed at Silver's blush and mortified expression.

"Uggh, you stink." Silver pouted realizing that he should have focused on stopping him with his powers. Nipping Silver's ear, Sonic nuzzled the albino and reached for a fresh pair of gloves and shoes.

"I'll make breakfast today."

Slightly turned on at the nip of his ear, Silver flushed red and nodded as he watched the other leave the tent. After cleaning up their sleeping space Silver joined the hero at the campfire. The smell of sausage and eggs as well as the salt from the ocean assaulted his senses. Carefully, he ate his breakfast and enjoyed his company.

Sonic finished his meal quickly, washed the pan he used and, and sat beside the other watching him curiously. Feeling a little awkward at being watched Silver avoided the hero's gaze as he finished his food and washed his plate.

"So" Sonic started, as Silver sat down at the fire ring. "About last night" The speedster smiled as he watched Silver fidget and blush hard at the mention of the time they had together. "Are you comfortable with sharing that with me?" Sonic carefully worded his sentence to not put off the sensitive Silver.

"I want to see where this goes but, yes, I am comfortable with what I did." Silver nodded to himself and turned to face Sonic. "I don't mind going farther if that is what you are asking." The young hedgehog sensuously rubbed the speedsters arm and heard his breath hitch. In a split second Sonic's gaze grew intense. With a lusty smirk the hero reached out to grab the tease beside him.

Only to be met with empty space.

Floating out of Sonic's reach, Silver anxiously watched the hero lustfully look at him in midair. Unknowingly, Silver had initiated a challenge and Sonic was more than happy to take it on. Half a second was all it took for Silver to take off like a shot down to the shore line with Sonic revving up in a spindash behind him. Curious as to what Sonic was planning Silver stopped in mid air above the waves crashing upon the sand.

Turning, Silver saw no sight of the horny speedster, only tracks in the sand leading to the cliff beside the beach. Confused, Silver hesitated until he heard a familiar spring sound. Shocked Silver watched as the hero was launched from the cliff in mid air towards him in his spindash position. Uncurling in midair Sonic snatched Silver by his waist before crashing to the beach in a spray of wet sand. Coughing, Silver struggled as he was pinned down by his wrists.

Leaning down, Sonic captured the youngsters lips in a passionate kiss. The hero smelled of smoke and sea spray as he deepened the kiss, prompting Silver to squirm from the sensations he felt. _Wow, Sonic is an amazing kisser._ Silver reflected as he enjoyed the intimacy. Breaking the kiss Sonic whispered huskily, "I caught you." A small wave washed over Silver's midsection and Sonic's leaning legs and shoes. Shivering at the cold water the albino whispered back. "What are you going to do about it?"

A husky grin spread across the hero's face and he chuckled, his voice deepening slightly he answered. "I'm gonna fuck you." Mesmerized at the blue blurs sudden dominance and vulgarity Silver gasped as he felt the speedster growing hard between the two of them.

This was it, Silver gulped. He had always wondered what sex would be like with Sonic and here he was quivering below him. Those emerald eyes pierced Silver's heart and the albino braced himself hoping that he would at least start out gentle.

Sonic relished the feeling of the squirming body and flustered expression of the one beneath him. Ironically, the fear in the others eyes went straight to his groin. Licking his lips, Sonic transferred the wrists in his hands to one hand as he used his free hand to trail down Silver's thin physique to grasp and pump his hardening light pink shaft. "Huuuhh..." Silver moaned and jerked at he feeling, trying to break out of Sonic's grip holding his wrists in place. After several more decisive pumps, the hero smirked as he traveled lower to Silvers little "gift". Running his finger down the slit, Silver jolted.

"Son...nic...not ...there!" Silver pleaded."Shhh...Trust me Silv's" Sonic consoled. Calming down, Silver tensed as he felt the speedsters finger plunge into his depths. "Ohh..." Silver moaned as Sonic curled his finger slightly and thrust faster into his body. "You're really sensitive there aren't cha." Sonic commented with a grin watching the youngster unravel before him. Panting, Silver gave a soft whine as Sonic's finger left him. "And pretty wet." Sonic smiled as he showed Silver the sticky wetness that had accumulated on his finger.

"How about I repay you for last night?" Sonic's free hand traveled to the little button above Silver's opening and began to rapidly flick the small nub as he positioned his shaft to enter the albino below him.

Eyes half lidded, Silver's breath hitched. Breathing hard, he squirmed at the assault on his clit. "May I?" Sonic asked pausing his flicking as the tip of his ready cock brushed against the youngsters slick opening. Silver panted and teased the other in his unraveled state. " Such a gentleman. What if I said no?"

Sonic only smirked and rubbed the tip of his manhood against the others outer lips, watching as Silver tried to stifle a needy moan. The smirk Sonic wore was almost feral as he slowly stood up and backed away from the disheveled and shocked Silver. "Then I'll just have to listen to you." "No means no." Sonic turned around and crossed his arms.

Silver stared wide eyed at the retreating hero before shakily standing up. Flushed, the albino called out to the back of the other.

"Sonic..."

"Yes?" Sonic answered with a teasing tone, his back facing Silver hiding his smirk.

"Please?" Silver shyly asked hoping his previous teasing comment hadn't chased the other off. On the contrary the comment had fueled Sonic's desire and playful nature, but he was more than happy that Silver took his bait so fast. If he hadn't the speedster's raging hard on would probably try to convince him to charm or force the other into submission.

Sonic turned around and smiled at the other. The look in his eyes was urging him to go on.

"Please ... Fuck me." Silver blushed harder and looked away from the speedster. He couldn't believe he had begged to be fucked. Rubbing the underside of his nose, Sonic chuckled before a warm smile bloomed on his face. Stepping close, the speedster pulled Silver into a passionate kiss whilst grasping the albino's hand. With nervous yet excited grins they made their way up the beach to the tent. Hastily making their way inside they zipped up the opening and sat on their respective bedding. For a moment they simply stared at each other of nowhere Silver threw himself upon Sonic finally releasing all the pent up emotion he felt for the other in the form of nips and kisses along the hero's collarbone and muzzle.

"Whoa!" Falling back from the force of Silver's onslaught Sonic laughed at the overexcited fluff in his arms. As he stroked the youngsters fur his eye kept twitching in reaction to the feeing of the other rubbing up on his member.

Realizing Sonic's member needed attention, Silver began to grind his own against the hero's. Gasping, Sonic closed his eyes as he felt the delicious sensations traveling up his spine. Last time they were together Silver did all the work. Sonic wanted to pleasure Silver now. It was his turn to show the albino how grateful he was for the previous night. Holding Silver close, Sonic flipped over so that he could have the upper hand and hover over the youngster. Looking down into the amber eyes of the one below him the hedgehog gave a wink before lowering down to the albino's ready slit. Tentatively, the hero began to lick and suckle the folds of the youngsters sex. Whimpering, Silver endured the bizarre feeling of the speedsters tongue in his depths.

"Sonic." Silver moaned loosing himself to the experience yet desperate to be filled.

"I want you in me."

With one last deep lick Sonic shifted into position, grasping the youngsters thighs to spread them. Once again lining his ready cock against the albinos opening Sonic took a moment to admire the tousled and panting Silver.

"Adorable." Sonic whispered lovingly before thrusting into Silver's warm depths.

"Mmmm" Silver tensed, the first thrust was always delicious but at the same time uncomfortable. Taking a moment, the albino felt the length that had been in his maw the day before reach deep within him.

Deciding that Silver was sufficiently wet and ready Sonic set a fast pace. Biting his lip, Silver watched Sonic pound into him desperately, the pace steadily increasing. Through the pleasure he could take in the concentrating emerald eyes of the other, the way his cobalt quills shook with every thrust, the slaps of the others balls against him and the occasional animalistic grunts that slipped from the speedsters mouth.

The pace finally stopped increasing and Silver watched as the hero seemed unwilling to be any rougher.

Was he holding back?

"Sonic..ah…it's okay, go ahead and…oh…go as hard as you need to." Silver urged and saw shock and a look of appreciation wash over the speedsters face before Silver swore he saw stars.

A steady pace turned into ruthless pounding, with Silver clinging on to the blankets below him desperately as he was shook to his core with hard and fast purposeful thrusts. Silver couldn't tell whether his vision was blurry or whether the hedgehog currently railing him was a blur. The pleasure was intense, and the strain of taking each thrust caused the young futuristic hermaphrodite to orgasm repeatedly against his will.

Orgasm after orgasm washed over him and a drowsy spell threatened to make Silver faint. He had never imagined Sonic would be this ruthless with sex yet as he cried out drained from his last sporadic dry orgasms he realized he enjoyed it and wouldn't mind as long as the hero did not hurt him.

Finally, the blue blur pulled him forward on his lap to thrust as deep as he could. Wrapping tan arms around the lithe albino Sonic held the youngster close and bit down on his soft flesh near his collarbone before finally releasing inside the other. Feeling the bite break skin Silver let out a silent gasp as he was filled to the brim. Completely lax, Silver drifted in and out of consciousness within Sonic's arms.

* * *

"My, my… it's not every day I see you lectured by the commander. What could possibly be on your mind for him to let you go so early hmmm?" Rouge the bat teased as she accompanied Shadow down dark metallic hallways to the designated G.U.N. living quarters.

With a simple definitive "Hmmph" Shadow typed the code for the living quarters and walked in with Rouge. Passing through rooms with modern furnishings to an empty bedroom, Shadow picked up a file off of the bedroom's nightstand and handed it to the bat.

"These are yours." Shadow mumbled as he pulled out his emerald to chaos control.

"Wait!" Rouge called out, watching her partner pause.

"Talk it out okay?" With a nod Shadow disappeared in a flash of light.

Appearing in front of the humble home he shared with his companions Shadow noticed the lack of noise coming from within. Due to the time change, it was night in Station Square.

Walking in, the hedgehog noticed the clean state of the previously destroyed living room as well as the construction on the kitchen. Making his way to the bedrooms, a sense of unease settled within Shadow. What if they couldn't make up and both had decided not to live together? With that thought Shadow opened Silvers bedroom door to find it's contents strewn about haphazardly. It was clear that Silver had packed in a rush, the photos and keepsakes that were previously displayed on his nightstand had been cleared. Making a beeline to Sonic's room Shadow burst in to find everything in it's normal state with the exception of the closet. The contents of the closet had been toppled to the floor with one major item missing.

Sonic's tent

Realizing that the icebox had been missing as well, Shadow chaos controlled to Tail's house in Mystic Ruins hoping that the fox was as nocturnal as his surrogate brother claimed him to be. With any luck Silver was camping with Sonic, assuming Sonic wasn't actually camping with Tails. Nevertheless, he needed to find them.

* * *

Nestled in the arms of a satisfied hero Silver softly moaned. The assault on his gift had caused him to faint and a painful ache throbbed down below. In all honesty he was too afraid to move, the dull pain threatened him as he shifted in the others arms.

A tan hand stroked the back of his head and Silver relaxed into the touch. Exhausted even after his fainting spell Silver simply relished the attention.

Sonic was lax as well, taking in the tranquil moment. He had felt Silver faint in his arms and it had alarmed him initially. He had never allowed himself to fully release his libido and indulge himself when bedding anyone in the past. Sonic had always restrained himself because most could not take half of what he was capable of. Silver was the first to take everything he had to offer. Pulling the albino closer he could feel the soft breathing of the youngster in his arms and the sticky wetness leaking from his gender. Giving Silver a soft squeeze, Sonic heard the hermaphrodite yelp in pain. Nuzzling apologetically Sonic realized that Silver was in no condition to pack or let alone move. They desperately needed showers and needed to return to the house by the following day to check up on repairs and meet Shadow.

Shadow…

Sonic tensed. When Shadow found out that Silver was in pain because of him, he would be in hot water. That wasn't even counting the "talk" they were supposed to have. Burying his muzzle in the fanned quills of his lover Sonic sighed and tried to push the thought out of his mind. Time passed as the two continued to doze in each others arms.

An unmistakable flash of light and sound occurred further down the beach startling the two out of their reverie. Snapping up, Sonic unzipped the tent to see Shadow standing stoically on the other side of the flap. Giving a sheepish smile Sonic addressed his other companion. "Hey Shad's. Wanna join us?"

* * *

Mmmhmmm yeah, I'm having too much fun with this.


	4. Together

_Together_

Keeping his temper in check Shadow pinched the bridge of his muzzle.

"Come out please." Shadow requested in exasperation. Shadow watched as Sonic slowly helped Silver up and out of the tent and placed the albino on a towel in the sand beside the fire ring. The smell of sex and sweat was apparent. The dark hedgehog took note of the seed leaking from between Silver's legs. Shadow sat at the fire ring watching Silver wince as he positioned himself.

Sonic started the fire as Shadow grimaced at the state of the two in front of him. The ultimate lifeform did not like camping. Shadow preferred to be clean cut and chaos control to every remote location. Silence settled between the three as the logs crackled on the fire. Shadow was relieved that his companions had made up. Now it was up to him to acknowledge Sonic's feelings.

"Please don't be mad at Sonic." Silver spoke up sensing the tension between the two before him.

"I'm not mad at him." Shadow answered before looking up to see the shocked look of the fidgety hero.

"I see you two have been enjoying yourselves." The dark agent smirked as Sonic and Silver blushed hotly. The dark agent's smirk fell and was replaced by a frown.

"I wanted to apologize to both of you. I was selfish." Ruby eyes stared dejectedly at the fire before him watching the flames flick the air.

"You were no-" Sonic started but was cut off by Shadow.

"Yes I was. You don't understand." The dark hedgehog stated melancholically.

"Deciding that you do not like someone is not selfish. I was selfish for forcing you into this." Sonic reasoned as he began poking the logs with a stick to adjust the flames.

"I've been thinking Shads, maybe you and I need a break from each other. I'll stay with Tails and Silver can-"

"No." Shadow cut off Sonic once more. His rejection of the idea said with such finality. Staring deep into amazed emerald eyes Shadow continued with utmost honesty.

"You don't understand. I have always loved you Sonic. I have fought to protect you and have sacrificed my life for you. I have even protected you from Silver. No matter how childish and infuriating you can be I will always treasure you."

"But, what? Then why?" Sonic questioned not fully comprehending what was said.

"I was selfish, I wanted each of you to myself and I realize now I wanted to keep you away from each other. Please allow me to apologize." Shadow held his stare, gazing into Sonic's eyes as he watched the hedgehogs facial expression turn ecstatic.

"Thank you Shadow." Sonic smiled rejuvenated. He never expected Shadow to want to be with him again, let alone apologize.

"We need to be honest with each other from now on." Silver stated smiling at the looks his companions were giving each other. He desperately wished he could give his companions a little space yet he was still in pain from his jaunt with Sonic.

Shadow nodded as he stood to sit next to Sonic. The fire crackled as Sonic leaned against the dark agent, a goofy smile crossing his face. Reaching behind the darker hedgehog Sonic carefully placed his arm around an inky black waist to rest his hand on the other's thigh. Shadow mirrored the gesture to trail circles in Sonic's lush blue pelt with his thumb, all the while giving the hero an intense erotic stare. Giving his signature smirk Sonic's hand traveled lower to one of his _favorite_ parts of the darker hedgehog's anatomy. Tan ungloved fingers massaged the ultimate lifeform's perfect ass catching Shadow momentarily by surprise.

After their recent make up Sonic was being surprisingly bold.

Shadow growled low before pushing Sonic onto his back in the sand in one swift motion before climbing onto the bold jock and assaulting him with deep passionate love bites in retaliation. Giving his signature grin Sonic rolled over and initiated a rough and tumble sexually driven brawl in the sand.

Silver blushed watching the two exchange nips and kisses whilst pinning each other down. Shadow pinned Sonic down one last time after escaping being pinned down my said hero mere seconds beforehand. Holding Sonic's wrists above his head, the ultimate lifeform gave a small smirk before carefully and deliberately raking his gloved fingertips through the tan oval of fur on Sonic's chest and torso watching Sonic squirm and burst out in laughter. Continuing his motions Shadow watched Sonic flush and writhe desperately beneath him, his laughter escalating.

"NO...HA!...FAIR!" Sonic gasped emerald eyes reflecting desperation.

"All's fair in love and war Sonic." Shadow leaned forward whispering his comment before deeply kissing the ticklish hedgehog.

Breaking the kiss Sonic looked behind Shadow to see Silver float upwards. The young hedgehog was carefully positioning his body to minimize his aching as he started to float away from the campsite.

"Silv's, where are you going?!" Sonic called, prompting Shadow to turn to Silver as well.

Caught by their stares Silver answered carefully. "I just wanted to give you some space. I had time with you now it's time for you to be with Shadow." The futuristic hedgehog explained unconsciously wiping the seed trailing down his right leg with his ungloved hand causing the sticky substance to smear.

Sonic shook his head grinning ."I don't need space Silver. I need both of you. Stay and watch the show." Sonic winked at the albino and smirked at the dark hedgehog before him. Shadow let go of the hero's wrists to focus on Silver and calmly questioned him.

"Are you jealous Silver?" Shadow asked delicately.

"Oh no, no not at all." Silver waved his hands in front of him in a halting gesture. "I just thought it would be fair to the both of you." Silver slowly floated back to the towel next to the fire ring before using the corner of the towel to softly wipe his inner thighs.

"Will you be okay? I went a little crazy." Sonic asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Give me an hour. I heal fast. Continue." Silver smiled and blushed harder.

Resting a hand on Shadows cheek, Sonic guided the dark agent into a demanding kiss. Shadow kissed back passionately battling with the cobalt hero before pulling back abruptly.

"Sonic..." Shadow grimaced staring at the grinning hedgehog below him. Sonic's cobalt blue tail was ecstatically swishing back and forth in the sand.

"You smell horrible." The dark agent deadpanned.

Sonic smirked."You just noticed?" Followed by a "He really does!" in the background from Silver. The hero tried to lean forward for another kiss but was pushed back down.

"You **both** smell horrible." Shadow corrected before standing up and starting to gather and put away utensils and brush sand off of the icebox. Still, laying in the sand Sonic frowned. "Way to ruin the mood Shads." Silver blushed as Shadow reminded him that he smelled as well.

"Your smell ruin's the mood. I am taking both of you home. You two need to bathe" Moving over to the tent Shadow looked inside to see the soiled cum stained blankets. If there was one thing Shadow hated, it was unsanitary surroundings. Living on the ark had taught him to be extremely hygienic.

Using his telekinesis, Silver graciously began to pack the soiled blankets and take down the tent to put it away. The neglected cobalt hero stood up to dust the sand off of his fur. Once they were home and he and Silver were clean he knew what he was going to do. A plan started to form in his mind. Eying Silver, Sonic smirked.

~O~

After two trips using chaos control to deposit their belongings Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were home. Shadow closed his eyes as he rested in a spared armchair in the living room. All the emotional stress had gotten to him and he was content now that his companions were safe, happy and home. Sonic and Silver had opted to take a shower together. Exhausted Shadow began to dose.

Gently washing Silver's pale quills and fur, Sonic trailed the loofah over the thin physique of the other in admiration. Silver had just finished washing the blue blur's cobalt pelt and was now submitting to being washed by his previous rival. The hero held the young time traveler close against him in the spray to gently wash his inner thighs. Turning Silver kissed the others peach cheek.

"Silver." Sonic whispered in a small pale ear. "Let's jump Shadow."

Wide eyed Silver turned to took at Sonic with a mixture of genuine shock and interest.

"Sonic, afterward he'll kill us." Silver whispered urgently back. Sonic chortled causing Silver to blush and heart melt at the sound.

"You and I both know he will LOVE it." Looking into pleading striking emerald green eyes Silver relented.

"Alright, here's the plan..."

~O~

It was silent. Shadow knew from experience that nothing good came from Sonic being silent. Sensing that something was off the G.U.N. agent stood to check on his companions upstairs. They should have already been done showering. Half awake, the dark hedgehog ascended the stairs to find that the entire second story was dark.

 _Did they fall asleep? Silver needs his sleep to function. But Sonic..._

Shadow silently crept down the hallway to Silver's and Sonic's room finding them empty. Getting suspicious he carefully made his way to his own room.

A faint trickle of moonlight illuminated two lumps under his sheets. Creeping closer, Shadow witnessed Sonic lovingly spooning Silver in his sleep. The two were breathing evenly nestled together.

 _They must of fallen asleep waiting for me._

Deciding to not disturb them, Shadow made for the door to return to the living room recliner. Suddenly, he was halted. A familiar chill traveled up his spine. Bathed in Silver's teal aura Shadow was delicately turned back to the bed. Crimson eyes stared momentarily shocked as Sonic and Silver slowly stood from his bed with Sonic harboring a smirk and Silver giving him a sexual smile.

Quickly Shadow was moved and pinned face down to the bed. Sonic leaned over the dark agent to give him an intimate smirk before carefully adjusting something on the headboard. Picking up the sound of shifting metal Shadows eyes barely widened as the cobalt hero clicked what he recognized as special G.U.N. handcuffs on his wrists. Looking down, the accompanying anklets were clicked on his ankles by Silver.

Finally, Silver's teal glow released the now seething trapped ultimate lifeform.

Looking back over his shoulder at his capturers bright ruby eyes burned in the dark taking in the lusty stares and dark smirks.

"What should we do with him Silv?" Sonic darkly teased, trailing bare fingertips up a ebony furred leg. Shadow shivered at light sensual touch.

"He was so selfish. Should he be punished?" Silver asked jokingly as he leaned down to place an ivory teal hand on the dark agent's ass squeezing a cheek before lightly smacking it.

Sonic pretended to think, tapping his bare fingers against his chin in mock thought. "But he did apologize. Maybe he should be rewarded." The cobalt hero traveled up the perfect body chained to the bed to massage behind a pitch black ear.

"I swear I will fuck the both of you hard for this!" Shadow snapped viscously pulling the bindings that G.U.N. had created especially for him in secret. Feeling Sonic massage behind his ears, the dark hedgehogs eyelids lowered and body relaxed.

"Maybe he should have both." Silver stated, amused at Shadows uncharacteristic submission due to his ears being rubbed.

"Sounds about right." Sonic nodded, exchanging a knowing look with Silver before mounting behind the dark agent to pull his hips up into position. Leaning over dark shoulders the risque hero traced a black ear with a dark pink tongue watching it flick.

Silver moved under the dark agent that was currently on his hands and knees. Laying on his back, the albino positioned his head under the semi hardened shaft of the confined dark rival, giving himself a good view of the Shadows dark pink pucker and Sonic's almost ready shaft. Engulfing the dark meat between his lips Silver gripped Shadows waist and bobbed his head, servicing the other.

Grunting, Shadow watched as Silvers genders and lower half was right below his chest and face. Instantly realizing what was to occur Shadow struggled in his bindings. To his shock Sonic left his backside to come to his front with two items in his hand. The grumpy hedgehog watched as Sonic showed him two black vibrators teasingly before moving to the ivory legs and bottom half exposed beneath him. Switching the devices on, the hero of Mobius carefully shoved the larger black vibrator between soft wet lips and thinner vibrator slowly into Silver's soft light pink pucker. Digging his fingers into the black inky waist above him,the younger hedgehog jerked and moaned with Shadows meat within his lips causing Shadow to jerk as well. Chuckling at the reaction Sonic kissed Shadow and leaned down to lick Silver's neglected shaft before leaving Shadow's vision.

Seeing the two black vibrators shoved into the albino turned Shadow on more but he was still wary about Sonic topping him. A click and a squirting sound came from behind followed by a few choice grunts from Sonic himself.

"Are you ready Shads?" Breathing hard at Silver's oral skills Shadow could not reply as he felt wet fingers slip into him. Feeling hungry kisses being placed on his backside and Silver working beneath him, a deep blush tinged Shadows cheeks. He never thought his companions would gang up on him but he had to admit it felt amazing.

Panting, Shadow shivered as Sonic's fingers slipped deeper inside of him. Feeling the bed shift, the dark agent felt the hero of Mobius climb on top of him, the hero's ready shaft jabbing his backside.

"Brace yourself Shads." Sonic whispered huskily as tan arms encircled the trembling dark agents chest.

"Aaugh!" Shadow yelled and shook as the speedsters length was slowly and deliberately shoved into him.

Buried to the hilt Sonic grunted, trying to push down the overwhelming need to rut against the other so they could adjust.

"Not Fair..." Shadow gasped.

"All's fair in love and war. Right Shadow?" Sonic teased running his fingers through the shock of white chest fluff on the agents front.

"You ...bastard." Shadow snapped breathless and looked below to see Silvers shaft at attention right below him. A deep suck from Silver made the agent moan. Relenting, Shadow bent his head down to lick the very tip of the albino's dick.

"Mmmmmh!"Silver moaned with his mouth full at the unexpected lick causing Shadow to shiver. From his position the time traveler could see Sonic's shaft buried within the ultimate lifeforms ass. Using his powers, Silver lifted his body to give Shadow easier access to his shaft. Rolling his eyes Shadow gave Silver's light pink dick more attention.

Deciding that Shadow was sufficiently ready, Sonic began thrusting at a steady pace. Careful not to loose himself the way he did with Silver, Sonic opted to rut until Shadow was slick enough on the inside.

" Mmmph!Mmmph!Hrmmph!" Shadow moaned with Silvers meat in his mouth as juicy stabs racked his body. The erotic sound of slaps and muffled grunts and moans echoed in the room. Silver's mouth was starting to ache as Sonic's increasingly erratic stabs pushed Shadows meat further into his mouth with his balls slapping the ivory hedgehogs nose.

Sonic squeezed the dark hedgehog against him and pounded against the other ruthlessly. Silver increased his efforts bobbing on the length before him until Shadow came hard down the ivory hedgehogs throat causing Silver to release in the ultimate lifeforms mouth before passing out. Silver's spunk trickled down the corners of Shadow's mouth as he was brutally taken from behind. The abuse on his prostate caused Shadow to grow painfully hard once again.

The dark agent panted and moaned until finally Sonic pushed as deep as he could before releasing. With a long drawn out guttural moan Shadow released once more his spunk landing on the face and chest of the unconscious Silver below him.

Trembling inky black legs threatened to collapse. Carefully pulling out, Sonic caressed the dark body before him and began to undo his chains. Collapsing to the side, Shadow laid beside the tagged and unconscious Silver, realizing that the vibrators were still buzzing within him. Pulling out the vibrators slowly and shutting them off Shadow laid on sweaty sheets regaining his breath.

Crimson eyes looked up to see Sonic's gazing back adoringly. With a definitive huff, Shadow looked away, angry that he had been double teamed. Yet he had to admit he had been thoroughly pleasured. Bright emerald eyes once again entered his line of vision. Leaning down, Sonic gave the grumpy hedgehog a deep kiss before attempting to pull back. Instead, Shadow pulled the blue hedgehog close to bite and whisper in a cobalt blue ear.

"Prepare yourself hedgehog. You two will pay for this." Blushing hard Sonic squirmed in the others iron grip as he gazed into passionate ruby eyes.

Nestling together the two fell asleep beside Silver with Shadow not letting Sonic go.

~O~

"Sonic! Stop tracking mud in here I just cleaned!" Silver called clad in a light pink frilly apron as he stared at the muddy sneaker prints in the brand new living room and kitchen.

In a split second Sonic was hugging him from behind in his socks. "I'll clean it Silv. Just give me a sec. Is dinner ready?" The pale hedgehog nodded. "After you clean that come eat with us please."

Sitting at the kitchen table, Shadow sipped a mug of coffee eyeing the two. The table before him was set. Sticky rice, dim sum and steamed vegetables were warm and ready to eat. Placed in the middle of the table was a piping hot cast iron teapot.

Smirking into his coffee mug Shadow waited patiently for his companions. Silver arrived, gently poured hot tea for Sonic and himself, and waited. A few seconds later and Sonic joined them, practically salivating at the food. The three served themselves, and dug in with Sonic boasting about his last second victory with the doctor. Sipping his oolong tea Silver listened and watched Shadow place more steamed vegetables on his plate.

Finishing his embellished story, Sonic downed his second cup of tea in one gulp before tensing. Emerald green eyes widened as a heavy feeling settled over the cocky hero.

"What is it Sonic?" Silver asked worried watching the speedster slump on the table. Shocked Silver attempted to stand to aid Sonic to find that he couldn't.

"Oh no..." Sonic stared at the offending teapot before him as he realized he couldn't feel his body.

"Oh yes." Shadow maliciously smirked at the two before him.

 _Fin_

I guess my writing isn't the best and/or the Sonic Yaoi fandom has diminished. Oh well, I still love writing about Sonic Yaoi so whatever. I just realized that almost **every single chapter in this has some sort of smut.** Damn!

Welp, this is finished kiddies! Onward!


End file.
